call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Takeo Masaki
Captain Takeo Masaki (japanisch:' 正木 武雄') ist ein japanischer Soldat, der in der Imperialen Armee gekämpft hat und als spielbarer Charakter im Überlebenskampf auftritt. Seine Punktefarbe ist gelb, außer in Moon, wo alles Zufall sein kann. Er erscheint in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops und Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Biografie Trefft Takeo, für den das Leben keinen Sinn hat, sofern man keine Perfektion in der Disziplin erreicht und wahren Charakter und Ehre zeigt. Manchmal sinniert er darüber und über andere philosophische Fragen, während sein Katana durch das Fleisch und die Sehnen seiner Feinde schneidet. Unser Held wurde in eine reiche Familie geboren; sie geht viele Dynastien und Jahrhunderte zurück und in all dieser Zeit war sie reichlich bestückt mit Samurai und Bushido. Nun, Takeo ist keine Ausnahme in dieser glorreichen Historie. Als die Familie das erste Mal sah, wie der kleine, lebenserfüllte Takeo mit 5 Jahren auf der Straße die Schwänze von angsterstarrten Katzen abschnitt, war es offensichtlich, dass er dem Namen Takeo eines Tages Ehre verschaffen würde. Vorbehalten und nachdenklich war der Krieg die perfekte Möglichkeit für Takeo, seinen Morddurst auszunutzen und die auszumärzen, die schwächer sind als er, wenn man seinen schnellen Aktionen also zum Opfer fällt, weiß man genau, dass man einem Mann, der besser als man selbst ist, geholfen hat, einen Lichtblick zu erreichen. Aus dem offiziellen Lösungsbuch von Call of Duty: World at War Geschichte Takeo Masaki war ein Kämpfer der Japanischen Armee und Gefangener der Gruppe 935. Dr. Edward Richtofen benutzte Takeo und zwei weitere Testsubjekte für seine Experimente. Einer davon war ein Mexikaner, welcher durch die Tests starb. So ersetzte er diesen mit dem amerikanischen Gefangenen Tank Dempsey. Das andere Testsubjekt war Nikolai. So wurden Takeo, Richtofen, Dempsey und Nikolai auch die Opfer eines viel größeren Experimentes. Richtofen wollte seinen Teleporter austesten, an dem er sehr lange verzweifelt arbeitete. Nachdem der Teleporter durch Element 115 allerdings überladen wurde, reisen sie durch die Zeit in die Zukunft und landen in einem verlassenen Theater in Berlin, irgendwann in den 1960ern. Danach ging die Reise in einen verlassen sovietischen Weltraumbahnhof, wo ein Wissenschaftler namens Gersch auf seine Befreiung hoffte. thumbErneut reiste die Gruppe und dieses mal nach Sibirien, wo George A. Romero einen Zombiefilm mit vier bekannten Schauspielern drehen wollte. Die Dinge verschlimmern sich, als echte Zombies auftauchen und George in einen von ihnen verwandeln. Die Schauspieler finden die vier originalen Charaktere gefangen in einem kleinen Raum. Richtofen will, dass sie für ihn den goldenen Stab finden. Als sie das schaffen, hinterlässt Richtofen ihnen die Wunderwaffe DG-2 und die Gruppe macht sich vom Acker. Sie laden in Shangri-La, das trotz seinem friedlichen Namen mit Zombies gefüllt ist, weil sich dort Minen voll mit Element 115 befinden. Richtofen brachte die Gruppe an diesen Ort, um sich den Fokusstein zu schnappen. Nebenbei hilft die Gruppe noch einem Forscher und dessen Assistenten, aus einer Zeitschleife zu fliehen. Als Richtofen alles hat, was für seinen Plan nötig ist, teleportiert er die Gruppe in den Hangar 18 der Area 51, der überrannt wurde von den Zombies. Die Gruppe kann sich schnell in den Teleporter flüchten, wodurch sie auf eine Basis auf dem Mond teleportiert werden. Dank den vorherigen Tests von Richtofen befinden sich auch hier Untote. Die Gruppe kann eine mysteriöse Maschine öffnen und blickt das erste Mal auf Samantha Maxis, die den Körper eines jungen Mädchens behalten konnte, weil sie eingefroren war. Richtofen fusioniert den Fokusstein und den goldenen Stab und tauscht Körper mit Samantha, um die Kontrolle über die Zombies zu übernehmen. Über die Computer in der Station wird die Gruppe von Maxis kontaktiert und erhält die Information, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, den Schaden zu minimieren, den Richtofen verursachen wird. Die Gruppe kann zusehen, wie drei Raketen auf die Erde zurasen, um die Verbindung zwischen der erdlichen Welt und dem Universum zu trennen, in dem sich Richtofen befindet. Das Glück ist allerdings auf Richtofens Seite und die Raketen zerstören die Welt. Dadurch können die Zombies die Überlebenden des Einschlags auslöschen und Edward hat noch mehr Macht. Nikolai, Dempsey und Takeo verweihlen währenddessen auf dem Mond. In Origins, einem alternativen Paralleluniversum, treffen die vier wieder aufeinander. Jedoch ist Richtofen nicht wahnsinnig geworden und die Charaktere sind alle noch sehr jung. Dank Samantha können sie schlussendlich in ein anderes Paralleluniversum reisen. Zwei Jahre später in Der Riese (einer alternativen Version in einem alternativen Universum) treffen die drei Charaktere (Nikolai, Dempsey, Takeo) auf eine altäre Version Richtofens. Dieser hat es geschafft, die junge Version Richtofens aus origins zu ihm zu teleportieren. Der junge Richtofen erschießt den älteren und die anderen drei Charaktere sind verwirrt, Takeo eingeschlossen. Takeo erzählt Richtofen das er einen Traum von zwei Kindern hatte, welche er als sehr merkwürdig empfand. Dieser Traum bezieht sich auf die Cut-Scene am Ende des easter Eggs von Origins. Infos *Obwohl Takeo von Dempsey höchst respektiert wird, zeigt er selbst nur wenig Respekt für seinen Partner, da er ihn für dumm hält. Wenn man als Takeo spielt und einem geht die Munition aus, behauptet er, seine Waffe sei genau wie Dempsey´s Kopf, nämlich leer. *Er hasst Nikolai Belinski, welcher wiederrum ihn hasst. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops hat sich sein Aussehen deutlich verändert. Ihm ist ein Bart gewachsen, er wurde älter und seine Stimme hat sich verändert. Während sie sich 15 Jahre in die Zukunft teleportierten, ist er vielleicht gealtert, was alles erklären würde, aber das ist eher unwahrscheinlich, weil sich der Rest der Gruppe kein bisschen verändert hat. *In Shangri-La und Moon hat er Nikolai den Spitznamen "Nikki" gegeben. *Takeo hatten den Rang eines Captains, was man an dem Abzeichen auf seinem Handgelänk lesen kann. *Takeo findet die Affenbombe ziemlich amüsant. *Takeo hat ein unbenutzbares Katana dabei. *Quick Revive ist Takeo's Lieblingsgetränk, manchmal sagt er dass es wie Sushi schmeckt. *Takeo liebt die Landefahrzeuge auf Ascension. *Takeo's Lieblingswaffen sind Maschinenpistolen, am liebsten hat er die Type 100 aus World at War. *Er ist der einzige japanische Charakter in Black Ops. *Takeo ist allergisch gegen Pflaumen. *In Call of the Dead kann man hören wie Richtofen, Dempsey und Nikolai hinter einer verschlossenen Tür reden. Takeo ist angeblich krank und sagt während dem ganzen Dialog nicht ein Wort. *Takeo zeigt Richtofen höchsten Respekt, aber insgeheim hasst er ihn. *Weil seine Familie angeblich unverschämt war, hat Takeo sie komplett umgebracht. *In Shangri-La sagt Takeo, dass seine Lieblingswaffe unter den gepunchten Versionen die Mnesia ist. *Auf Moon trägt Takeo seine Mütze nicht mehr. *Da er Nikolai hasst und auch Richtofen insgeheim nicht leiden kann, sieht es so aus, als würde er von allen Charaktern Dempsey am meisten mag, der ihn auch mit höchstem Respekt behandelt. Das ist seltsam, weil Japan gegen Amerika im Krieg war. *In Call of Duty: World at War basiert sein Charaktermodell auf dem eines japanischen Soldaten aus der Kampagne, während es in Black Ops vom japanischen Offizier aus World at War kopiert wurde. *Takeo's Hände basieren auf dem Geist-Modell der NVA aus dem Multiplayer. *Takeo ist beidhändig, bedeutet, er kann mit seiner linken Hand genauso gut umgehen kann wie mit seiner rechten Hand. *Takeo ist japanisch und bedeutet Krieger. *Takeo hat eine starke Verbindung mit Samantha Maxis. *Als Takeo im Trailer von Kino der Toten die Armbrust abfeuert, benutzt er das Modell von Edward Richtofen. *In Kino der Toten erwähnt er ganz kurz die Arisaka. *Takeo ist der erste aus der Gruppe, der seine Erinnerungen wiederbekommt, Dempsey erhält sie fast zeitgleich und Nikolai ist der letzte, der sich wieder erinnern kann. *Takeo scheint ziemlich wenig zu vertragen, weil er sich übergeben muss, nachdem die Crew Kino der Toten erreicht (was man auf einem Radio in Shi No Numa hören kann), außerdem muss er sich nochmal übergeben, während man das Easter Egg in Call of the Dead erledigt. *In Moon erfährt man, dass Takeo sich als Ziel gesetzt hat, jedes einzelne Mitglied von Gruppe 935 umzubringen, doch ob das auch Maxis betrifft, ist unbekannt. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Zombie Mode Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Protagonist